Burns Of War
by CheveronChick
Summary: "Your voice is broken and cracked, tears streaming relentlessly down your face. "Ada help me" " There is an accident while Legolas is on patrol (No character death)
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to Tolkien.**

 **Thanks for coming and I hope you enjoy it!**

… **.**

I do not remember the last time fear has gripped my heart as tightly as it has done this night. My blood ran cold and my heart refused to do its job the moment Galion burst into my sleeping chamber in the dead of night, with not even a candle to bring him light. I could hear his ragged breathing and sense his anxiety.

I knew something had happened to you.

I do not remember the last time I have moved at such speeds as I have done this night. I forced my legs to carry me faster than the probably should, leaping flights of stairs and forcing other elves to dive out of my way. The distance from my room to the healing ward has never seemed so long before, it feels as though I ran for hours to reach you.

I could hear you screaming for me before I was even close to the door.

A third of your patrol is clustered around outside of the door, looking pale and terrified. Avourel, the youngest of the group has tears streaming down his face while others attempt to comfort him. I vaguely register his pathetic pleas, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." as I rush by and into the ward.

For a moment I am stunned, the stench of burned flesh seeps into my senses and your agonized voice deafens me. I have never heard your voice sound like this my little leaf, and I hope to never hear it again.

There are five healers struggling to keep you still on the bed, trying to keep you pressed down without touching the smouldering parts of your skin. They have cut away the shirt that should be covering your torso to reveal the mass of angry charcoaled flesh. It covers your entire chest, half of your stomach, and your left shoulder.

I can no longer tell if you are screaming for me, or just screaming.

Avalena, one of your dearest friends is kneeling over you, trying to reassure and comfort you. But even I can not hear what she is saying to you over the sound of your screams. I doubt that you hear them either.

Your head thrashes back and forth desperately begging for it to stop, begging for everything to stop. She attempts to hold your head still with the backs of her hands, and it is then i notice that the palms of her hands and her forearms are also badly burnt.

I throw myself towards you, ushering Avalena from your head so that I can look into your eyes.

"Legolas." My shaking hands cup your face, the only part of you that I can reach that isn't burned.

I wipe the hair from the sweat and tears that cling to your face, "Legolas, its me. Ada's here. Everythings going to be okay. Ada's here."

I am not sure if you even heard me until you open your scrunched eyes briefly to look at me, "Ada, please."

Your voice is broken and cracked, tears streaming relentlessly down your face. "Ada help me"

I have never felt so helpless in my entire life. I would do anything to take your pain away in this moment. I know what you are feeling, I can feel the echo of the pain I felt after the dragonfire.

I remember every agonizing moment of it. I remember screaming so long my voice left me but the pain did not, the hands forcing me still on the bed as I writhed in pain.

"What happened?" I demand to Avalena, watching as the healers begin to cut away the the skin that cannot be saved. My hands never leave your face, reassuring that I am here, I will always be here.

"We were so outnumbered, there were so many of them. They set great fires around us. Using some sort of oil that made it burn faster, stronger than it should have." She stops talking briefly trying to catch her breath from her frantic state.

Her eyes dart worriedly from my face to yours, pointedly ignoring her own hands as she continues. "It spread so quickly, we were lost in it. No matter where we turned there was fire, _so_ much fire."

You moan pathetically from the bed, my son how this breaks my heart. I bend over to place kisses to your brow. You are slipping into unconsciousness and it is the best gift you could be given in this moment.

"A tree fell. Legolas pulled Avourel away from it, but he wasn't fast enough to move himself." My heart clenches for her too as she begins to weep brokenly.

Ignoring the healers that are attempting to calm her, she continues. "It fell across him, and pinned him to the ground. We got it off of him as fast we could, but the tree was burning so unnaturally."

She glances to her left and for the first time I take in the rest of the room. Five of your friends are being attended to by other healers, all with various degree of burns covering their hands and arms.

It is then that I realize that they must have lifted the burning log off of you long enough to pull you out from under it.

"Ada.."

I shush you gently, pressing my forehead against yours. I close my eyes but the tears still leak out of them, "Its going to be okay. I'm going to make everything okay."

I have come so close to losing you today. You are my heart. My everything. I cannot lose you, you cannot leave me. Please don't leave me.

The healers have begun to clean and bandage your wounds now, the first step on the long road it will take for you to heal. I will be here for every single step, you will never leave my sight until I am satisfied with your health.

I ask any Valar that might be listening to make you sleep for as long as possible. To take some of your pain away. You, who has suffered so much to fight an evil they should have dealt with long ago.

A hand rests briefly on my shoulder, I know it is Galion without looking because he is the only one who world dare touch me in a moment such as this, "The healers say he'll be okay, none of the wounds are infected. His patrol got him back in time for the healers to prevent further damage."

I nod softly, not ready to lift my head from yours yet. I did not want this life for you, little leaf. I did not want your heart to know the same sorrows as mine, for your body to feel the pain of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I whisper to you, pressing another kiss to your forehead.

After a few more moments I lift my head to look at those who pulled you from under the burning log. The emotions on their faces look as raw as mine feel.

"Thank you." It is not enough, to thank them for what they have done. To thank them for protecting you when I could not. But it is all I can muster right now.

I drop my head back to yours where I can hear your labored breaths more easily.

… **..**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Its always lovely to hear from you, so don't hesitate to leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask, and you shall receive**

 **Heres Chapter Two guys!**

 **As always, thanks for coming.**

… **..**

You took so long to wake, my son. A blessing for you, a curse for me.

It is some of the healers belief that the Orcs had mixed their foul oil with some sort of poison, possibly from spider venom. It mattered little to me, all that mattered was the deep sickness that latched onto the bones of everyone who had been burned.

Within a day you had a fever so bad we nearly had to submerge you into a tub of water, your forehead burned with the intensity of the tree that had fallen on you. Your friends, when they were awake, were delicious and were unable to keep any liquids in them. Every few hours one world surface to themselves long enough to inquire for your wellbeing, it might have been touching if I had not been so worried.

I changed your cold compresses as often as they needed it for days, until we were sure the fever would break. It took an astounding amount of creams and herbs to even begin to make a difference. Many times I thought about sending for Elrond, but I knew that even if I did there would be no way he could possible help you in time.

You needed help now.

I tried my best to help you, my little leaf. I changed your compresses, reapplied your creams, and cleaned your wound. If any healer did these things, my hand needed to be rest on your face or even in your sleep you would fight their touch. It might have been touching if I had not been so worried.

But eventually the herbs, creams, tea, and every ounce of hope I contained did their job. The fever broke. You were weak and delirious when you woke, but I was just happy to see your eyes again. In only seconds you had fallen back to sleep, in the time in between you hoarsely asked for me. I pressed my hands to your cheeks and promised to be here, I will always be here.

When Avalena woke, more herself than any of us had seen her in days she asked about you. It was touching.

After that there were long weeks of you being bedridden, your bandages constantly changed and wounds cleaned. I did not leave the healing ward longer a few hours until you had begun complaining of your boredom, a true sign of your marveling resilience.

The other example of your marveling resilience is the smile you managed every time you woke to find me sitting next to you. You have always been so happy, my little leaf. Even since before you could speak, your laughter followed you everywhere and captured the hearts of all.

I was worried that perhaps the darkness would finally steal your smile, as it does to so many.

Then your light began to shine again. I noticed most the night you insisted I play a word-game from your childhood. You began to joke and tease again. You began to sing late at night, as you and your friends are known to do. You came back to me from a dark place that I could not escape.

You are such a marvelous creature, my little leaf.

Even now, you lay peacefully in the grass near me, basking in the sun and enjoying the breeze. There are still many bandages covering you, and it took us quite a while for you to have the strength to make it all the way to the gardens. But you insisted on making it there yourself, you stubborn thing.

And so you did. We enjoyed the lunch we brought, you sitting in the sun which you have been longing for since you woke. We talked, and you had me read your favorite novel to you. Now you lay sleeping so peacefully beneath your favourite tree. Where you belong.

It has been many days since I have a good rest, and this seems as good of time as any. So I lay down in the grass with you, head resting near yours. I must admit I'm pleased to find your breaths are strong and calm.

… **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and have a wonderful day!**

 **Don't be shy to leave a review, I love hearing from you!**


End file.
